The Strange Tales of Three Teenage Heroes
by RiverFawn
Summary: A cackling, clever robin, a moody, angsty archer, a hyper speedster who bumps into walls... the weirdest friendship ever. Watch as Dick/Robin yells at a restaurant manager, Roy/Speedy/Red Arrow fails at making a sandwich, and Wally/Kid Flash thinks he's a rabid squirrel...Oh, don't worry, there'll be plenty of angsty/comforting scenes too *wink*. So, what're you waiting for?
1. Grilled Robins

**Hi guys, so, this is another one of those Dick, Roy and Wally brotherly fics. I read so many of them that I wanted to do one too, so I hope you'll like it!**

Chapter 1: Going to The Meat Lover's Heaven

Dick and Roy were lounging around in the latter's apartment at half past twelve. Suddenly, there were a series of noisy, rapid knocks, causing Dick to jolt forwards from his comfortable position on the couch. Roy just sighed. "The door isn't locked, Walls," he called from the spot in front of the television.

Wally burst into the apartment, face absolutely beaming with pure joy. "GUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYS- "We get it, Wally," Dick interrupted in annoyance.

"Sorry. But GUESS WHAT?"

"What?"

"They opened a Meat Lover's Heaven on Westfall Avenue! That's like, five minutes from here!"

Dick made a face. "And you want us to go with you?"

Wally gave his best puppy eyes. "Pleeeeeaaaaaase?"

Roy played with the feathers on his arrow. "Dick?"

Dick sighed. "Whatevs."

Five minutes later, the three boys were sitting in an elegant, classy restaurant.

"Wow," Roy breathed. "I was not expecting this."

Dick snorted. "You'd figure, with a restaurant like this, they'd call it something other than just Meat Lover's Heaven."

A waiter in a tuxedo strode towards their table. "Hello, my name is Larry. May I help you, young sirs?"

Roy smiled pleasantly. "What do you recommend?"

Larry glanced at his clipboard. "Well, the customers at table three have ordered grilled robin."

"W-what now?" Dick managed to choke out.

"Yes, they pluck the robins, put them on the grill, stuff them with steaming hot, fragrant rice and dip them in a sweet honey sauce," Larry briskly replied. With every word he said, Dick's face got paler and paler. "Many customers have ordered it, and they tell me the robin meat is splendid." By the end of this sentence, Dick looked like a ghost.

"Is something the matter, young sir?"

"Ah, nothing," Roy quickly replied. "But I, um, I just realized that I uh, have somewhere to go. C'mon, guys," and he dragged the two younger boys out.

_One week later..._

"HARPER! WEST!"

The two boys stood meekly in front of Gotham's Dark Knight. "Y-yes?"

"Can you boys EXPLAIN THIS?!" A livid Bruce thrust his finger towards the direction of the TV screen.

"And in other news, Robin, sidekick of Batman has attacked a certain restaurant called," the lady glanced down at her papers, "Meat Lover's Heaven. Sources say that the young vigilante burst into the restaurant Friday night, demanding that they stop grilling robins and threatening the manager. What's ironic is that a security guard accidentally pushed Robin onto the grill. More on that story later, I'm Jessica Smith, and this is-

"It was all Wally's fault," Roy interrupted. The fifteen-year old gasped in betrayal. "ROY!"

"WALLY!" Bruce roared.

"ROY!"

"WALLY!"

"BRUCE!" Bruce and Wally stared at Roy. "What? Since Bruce was yelling at you and you were yelling at me, I thought that I should...nevermind."

In the doorway, Alfred shook his head and sighed.

**So...how was it? I know, not that good :p**


	2. Sandwiches and Birthdays

**So, here's another chapter of TSToTTH! This one is the one mentioned in the summary where Roy fails at making a sandwich, so, enjoy!**

Roy sat against the wall of his apartment, tapping his chin and thinking. _Hmm... what should I get Wally for his birthday? Something he likes and talks about all the time... Miss Martian? Ha! No... _The eighteen-year-old chuckled. _Wait...he likes food! I'll make him a giant sandwich cake! Yeah... _

He smirked, pleased with himself, and headed for the kitchen.

_Let's see...what should I put in the sandwich cake? Well, what does he like eating? Uh... he likes chips...and French fries...and ketchup... _Roy took out the first piece of bread, put several chips on it...and then smashed it with a spatula repeatedly.

Oh, Roy.

He then placed several leftover French fries on the bread with spatula marks on it and smothered it in ketchup, laying another piece of bread on top of this mess. Pleased with his first sandwich, he placed it aside for now.

Taking another piece of bread, he thought again. _He likes meat... I have some chicken that I could heat in the microwave...and I have some relish too! Didn't Wally smother his hotdog with that stuff last time? _ Taking the chicken, he stuffed it in the oven, setting the timer for five minutes. But it was a minuscule piece of chicken, and by the time he took it out, it was thoroughly burnt. _Oh well...No reason for it to go to waste... _He dipped the burnt chicken in relish and covered it with bread.

Roy placed the relish/burnt chicken sandwich on top of the one that was dripping with ketchup and started the third and final sandwich. _This one has to be perfect. How about I put a little bit of everything in it? Ah, brilliant! I'm a genius!_

Ten minutes later, Wally and Dick were at the door of Roy's apartment.

"Hey Wally, happy birthday!" Roy grinned.

"Thanks, man." Wally sniffed the air. "What is that smell? Did you burn something?"

"This is your present." Roy stated, dramatically gesturing to...a dripping pile of bread, soaked in something green and something red, with chunks of...something.

Dick inspected it carefully. "Ugh. Looks like someone barfed on your sandwich, man."

Roy frowned. "No, it's just like that."

Dick paused, mouth open, and started to snigger. "Dude, you suck at making sandwiches." Then, he spotted the burnt chicken. "Is that-is that _grilled robin?" _A look of fury made its way onto the youngest's face. Whipping out a knife, he slashed at the sandwich, and ketchup leaked out of it like the sandwich was bleeding. As the sandwich fell apart, Dick turned around, a sadistic smile on his face, and brandished his knife at Roy. "You're next, _buddy._"

Wally sighed and facepalmed as Dick chased Roy around, who was squealing like a little girl. "Why do all my birthdays have to end like this?" he moaned into his hand.

**Ugh, Roy was so OOC. That didn't turn out like I wanted it to. But review anyways? Hehe..he...he.**


	3. Thanks!

**Hey guys! So I'm posting this on TSToTTH because that seems to be my most popular story, so if you reviewed, followed, or favorited on any other stories, this message is also for you.**

**Just wanted to say thank you all so much, 'cause when I woke up, I had 21 mails from FanFiction saying that you guys reviewed, followed, or favorited my stories. I was so happy. So, so happy. And here's a special thanks to creamtherabbit77, who favorited, reviewed, and followed my stories. **

**And to everyone who said my stories were funny, thank you guys so much. That means a lot to me.**

**And here are replies to reviews:**

**Guest (for Nightwing Sings?): I'll definitely do that. Thanks!**

**Guest 2(also for Nightwing Sings): Yay, thanks! I'm hoping to update like, tomorrow or the day after?**

**Hex Enchantress(Autocorrect w the Bat Family): Thanks! And, maybe I'll do a whole chapter focusing on Tim and Damian. Hmm...**

**GingerGeek(YJ has Weird Dreams, Too): Ooh, I should do one with Wally! But should it be Birdflash or Spitfire? Or no pair?**

**GingerGeek(AwtBF): Thanks!**

**GingerGeek(TSToTTH): I know. **** I made Roy stupid, too. But thanks for that, I'll try to improve it. **

**Creamtherabbit77( YJhWDT): Aww, thanks! I'll try to do that!**

**Creamtherabbit77 (Nightwing sings): Great idea! Thanks!**

**Creamtherabbit77 (AwtBF): Thank you!**

**Creamtherabbit77: You're the greatest. :D**

**Firefly98: A review like that makes me smile. **

**Dragonfire-wolfgirl: Thank you so much!**

**Nicole (Guest): Thanks! **

**And here's a little chapter for y'all!**

11-year-old Wally laughed, his cheeks rosy red with the cold. "C'mon Dick, hurry! You're such a slowpoke!"

Wally and Dick were in Star City at a giant park, where Barry and Bruce had fallen asleep on separate benches. Now, they were tobogganing down a hill, having an awesome time.

But suddenly, Dick tripped down the other side of the hill...

_Right into the middle of the road._

Wally and Dick screamed in unison, waking Barry and Bruce up. As Bruce looked around blearily, he saw Dick and felt his heart skip a beat. But he knew he wouldn't make it in time, even if he sprinted at full speed.

Well, then, it was a lucky thing they had speedsters there, wasn't it?

Barry rushed to Dick, swept him up and rushed back, soothing the child along the way.

"Tati!" the poor child sobbed, reaching out for Bruce. Bruce felt his own eyes overflow. He had almost lost his Dickie...

That night, when Bruce checked in the boys' room, Wally was holding tightly onto his friend, as if he let go, Dick would disappear. Soft, adorable snores were coming from both of them, and when Dick shifted, muttering, Wally hugged his friend subconsciously. Even the Joker's heart would have melted at the sight.

Bruce smiled and closed the door.

**So, how was it? Sorry if it seemed rushed, we're leaving in like five minutes. So, have a nice day, and remember, leave any ideas in your reviews! **


	4. Interrupting Cows

**Hi, it's RiverFawn, and I hope I'll make you smile with this chapter. :) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Interrupting cow."

"Interrupting c-

"MOOOO!" 15 year old Wally cracked up, causing Roy and Dick to groan.

"Wally, you've been telling that same joke for the last ten minutes."

"But I'm so _bored_!" Wally whined. "When are we going to arrive at that pick-your-own strawberries farm place?"

Dick rubbed his forehead, irritated. "We're here."

Suddenly, Wally erupted in another fit of giggles.

"_What, _Wally?" Roy hissed.

Wally just pointed to the sign, still laughing. When the other two saw it, they couldn't help but snicker.

On the "PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES- BABIES AND TODDLERS FREE!" sign, the letters in strawberries except for s and e were missing, and so was the w in own. The remaining letters had been rearranged to spell...

PICK YOUR NOSE-BABIES AND TODDLERS FREE!

The three boys were so focused on the sign, they didn't notice their car was still going...in the direction of the farm. Until Dick glanced at the road.

"WATCH OUT!"

Roy screamed as well. "The stupid brakes aren't working!"

Dick quickly observed their surroundings. "Drive into those giant bales of hay!"Roy did as he was told, and the boys let out sighs of relief...until an angry farmer came up to their window.

"Shoot," Dick said under his breath.

"HEY! YOU BOYS JUST DROVE INTO THE HAY THAT WE SPENT ALL MORNIN' PACKIN'!"

Dick looked up innocently. "We're _terribly _sorry, sir. Our brakes weren't working, and so we found somewhere soft to land. We'll make it up to you."

"How?" the farmer demanded, but with a softer tone this time. "Yer don't need to clean it up, I have people fer that. Besides, we wouldn't want yer nice clothes to git dirty."

Dick thought. Quickly, he whispered to his friends, "What did we bring here?"

"Well, we brought a guitar and a set of drums, 'cause we were gonna sing and play instruments at Roy's after this," Wally said thoughtfully.

"We brought speakers and all that, too," Roy added.

Dick nodded, a gleam in his eye, and turned to the farmer. "Hey Mr. Farmer, how about we play a song for your customers? Then other people would come listen to our music, and you would get even more customers."

_One hour later..._

"Wally, give us the beat," Dick commanded. Wally nodded. *_Tap, tap, tap, tap* _Roy played an intro on his guitar, accompanied by Wally and then Dick began to sing.

"Just shoot for the stars, if it feels right, then aim for my heart, if you feel like and take me away, make it okay, I swear I'll behave." Dick crooned into the microphone.

All the people in the crowd, boys and girls alike, swooned.

"He could seriously control the world if he wanted to," Wally muttered to Roy, who just smirked.

"-and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger, I've got the-

"MOOOO!" a cow bellowed.

Dick tried to keep from doubling over with laughter, and a quick glance over his shoulder confirmed that his friends felt the same. "-ves like Jagger."

The ride home was filled with silence, until Wally broke it.

"Interrupting cow."

**So, how'd you like it? My friend was annoying everyone at school with this joke. :p So, I really hope you'll review. I'm running out of ideas. :(**


	5. Sleepovers and Gummy Bears

**This is for hawtphoenix, who requested a boys' sleepover gone wrong. Thank you, hawtphoenix! And I do not own anything.**

Bruce, Barry and Oliver stormed into the hospital. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Bruce roared at the three boys, two of them cowering in terror and the third, a boy with black hair, looking up thoughtfully. "Well," he began...

_Flashback!_

It was a beautiful summer day, the kind that had a sky that was the perfect, richest shade of blue. It was the kind with that fresh, light, _cool_ breeze that made the deep green leaves flutter gently and the soft green grass-

"We get it, Dick," Bruce interrupted, irritated.

Dick pouted. "Anyways..."

_Flashback!_

It was a beautiful summer day, and Dick Grayson was enjoying it immensely. He had the entire house to himself, as Alfred was at a resort and Bruce was at a meeting (again). He was sitting in a hammock, enjoying life when suddenly...

_WALLY, IT'S WALLY, WALLYWALLYWALLYWALLYWALLYWALLY-_

Dick yelped and fell out of his hammock, effectively causing a bruise on his side.

_Ding! Injury number 1!_

He blindly groped with his hand for his cell phone. "_What, _Wally?" he grumbled.

"_LET'S HAVE A SLEEPOVER!" _Wally screamed in his ear.

"_Shush, _Wally!" he hissed.

"_Sorry, man, but let's have a sleepover!"_

"No!" Dick groaned.

"_Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease-_

"Wally, as many times as you say please, I will say no!"

"_Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease-_

"Nonononono-

"_Pleasepleasepleaseplease-_

"I SHALL NEVER SAY YES!"

_Five minutes later..._

"Yes, okay!"

"_YEAH!"_

_One hour later..._

Wally and Roy appeared at Dick's door, carrying giant bags of stuff and smiling from ear to ear.

Dick just groaned. He felt a headache coming on.

Wally set his bags down. "So, what we gonna do?"

_Two thousand gummy bears later..._

"Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan~" Dick sang from his position on top of the table.

Wally ran into a wall.

"I AM TITANIUMMMMMM!" Roy yelled drunkenly, dancing with a broom.

Wally ran into a wall.

"Oh I'm a gummy bear," Dick.

Wally ran into a wall.

"Yes I'm a gummy bear!" Roy.

Wally ran into a wall.

"Oh, I'm a yummy, funny, tummy, lucky gummy bear," Roy and Dick sang in harmony.

Wally smashed into another wall and collapsed.

Let's see, those were injuries two, three, four, five, and six.

Roy sauntered over to Wally, poking his head. "Heyyy Dickie-birrrd," he slurred.

"Yesss, Royyyy?"

"Walllly's sleeeeping!"

Dick attempted to walk over, but forgot he was on a table and fell, hard.

Roy giggled like a maniac, stumbled over to Dick...

And fainted.

_End flashback!_

"And that's how we got concussions, broken arms and legs, and numerous bruises," Dick finished.

Bruce, Barry and Oliver gaped. Then, Oliver started giggling. Barry and Bruce also started snickering, causing their protégés to gape at _them. _Soon, the three men were laughing so hard that their faces were red. Even the darn Dark Knight!

That wasn't something you saw every day.

"W-we've gotta check the security cameras," Oliver gasped between laughs.

"Yeah, maybe they caught the whole thing on camera," Barry chortled.

"That'd be more priceless than any Ming vase," Bruce chuckled.

The three mentors walked out of the hospital room, still sniggering, and leaving their very red-faced protégés to groan and cover their heads with pillows.

In the Watchtower, three days later, peals of laughter and squealing could be heard everywhere.

**Poor guys... Thanks again for the idea, hawtphoenix, and please review!**


	6. Ships

**So guys, this is very important! I need you to vote for what shippings I should use in ALL of my stories. Just write the numbers for any shippings you like below in your review.**

**EDIT: I added Dick/Barbara, Wally/Roy, Kaldur/Roy, Kaldur/Rocket, Kaldur/Artemis, and Artemis/Roy. Enjoy! Hey, that rhymed.**

**Shipping 1. Birdflash (Dick and Wally)**

**2. Spitfire (Artemis and Wally)**

**3. Traught (Artemis and Dick)**

**4. Supermartian (M'gann and Conner)**

**5. Superbird (Conner and Dick)**

**6. Angelfish (La'gaan and M'gann)**

**7. Chalant (Dick and Zatanna)**

**8. MissFlash (Wally and M'gann)**

**9. Dibs/Execute (Dick and Barbara)**

**10. Wally/Roy**

**11. Koi (Kaldur and Roy)**

**12. Aquarocket (Kaldur and Raquel)**

**13. SeaArrow (Kaldur and Artemis)**

**14. Longshot (Artemis and Roy)**

**And any others you can think of, write in your review. Thanks!**

**If you review your favourite shippings **_**and **_**an idea for a story, I shall do a chapter just for you! Unless your idea is something awkward, or weird... **

**And by the way, if you're a Conner/Cassie shipper, I am **_**so, so **_**sorry, but I despise that ship. With all my heart. No offense! :( I want to not be biased, but I just **_**can't **_**write that ship. Sorry again.**

**Here's a little present:**

Wally and Roy waited anxiously in the Batcave, awaiting the return of Robin and Batman, who had gone on a perilous mission, one that Batman said that they might never return from.

"Any sign of them yet, Alfred?" Wally asked, fidgeting nervously.

Roy sighed. "For the last time, Wally, Alfred would tell you if there was!"

Five hours dragged by, and there was still no sign of the Dynamic Duo. Roy was slowly nodding off, and Wally was fast asleep.

Suddenly, there was a commotion downstairs, and Wally and Roy woke with a start.

"-told you, Alf, I'm fine! No need to w-" Dick was interrupted by fierce hugs.

"Don't _ever _scare us like that again!" Roy whispered.

Dick could feel his "older brothers'" shoulders shaking. He just smiled sadly and hugged them back. "Never," he whispered back.


	7. Asterous Beginnings

**Hey guys! This chapter is to show you guys the votes so far, and to give you a sweet chapter at the end. So, here are the votes so far: **

**Birdflash: 6, Spitfire: 9, Traught: 5, Supermartian: 8, Superbird: 1, Angelfish: negative 1, Chalant: 8, MissFlash: 1, Execute/Dibs****: 2, Wally/Roy: 2, Koi: 0, Aquarocket: 1, SeaArrow: 0, Longshot: 1.**

**It seems like you guys don't like Angelfish, huh? Don't worry, I prefer Supermartian :)**

**You guys can still vote for your favourite ships, and if you already voted but forgot one of the ships that you wanted to vote for or you voted before the edit, you can vote again! Just don't vot for the same thing twice. ;) And everything from last chapter still applies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the following story.**

**Here's one I wanted to do for a long time. I'll get to the requests of the people who voted soon, I'm sorry! And in this AU, Wally can play the drums and Roy can play the guitar. Also, everyone on the Team knows Robin's identity, M'gann will never brain-blast people and Roy was always on the team. And he is not a clone.**

Wally, Roy and Dick were just lounging around in Mount Justice when M'gann walked in the room. "Hi," she said softly.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hi Megs."

Roy nodded to her. "Where are the others?"

M'gann rubbed her arm. "On a mission." She tucked a lock of her auburn hair behind her ear.

Dick looked at Roy and Wally, who nodded. Dick turned to M'gann. "Hey, can you sing?" M'gann stared at her friends curiously, but Wally just grinned. "Well, we need a female singer to complete our band."

~~~nyanbreaklinenyan~~~

Kaldur, Artemis, Conner and Zatanna walked into Mount Justice in a bored manner, as their mission had just been to observe and leave, and Kaldur had insisted that they follow their orders.

Conner frowned suddenly. "Do you hear that?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Not all of us have super-hearing."

Conner kept walking closer to the sound, the rest of the team trailing behind. "It sounds like...music."

As they got closer, Artemis drew back her bow and Kaldur got his water-bearers out. But when they got to the room, they were pleasantly surprised.

Dick nodded. "Just one more practice, and then we're done. Okay Wally, give us the beat!" Wally obeyed, and Roy strummed several chords on the guitar. Dick drew near the microphone.

"I know that I messed up a few times, or what you wanna call it. I know if I fell down you'd change the way that I saw it." The team smiled. They had heard their youngest sing before, but it seemed even more amazing each time.

Then M'gann stepped up to her own mike. "I put it on the line for this time only."

"Is that what you really want?" Wally, Roy, Dick and M'gann sang in harmony.

Outside, the other four were gaping. Artemis turned to Conner, shocked. "Did you know she could sing that well?" she hissed.

"No!" he whispered back, equally dazed.

"That gun is loaded," the quartet sang.

Then M'gann began her verse.

"I've seen it all before, you back out, and everything's changing. I needed something more, you stepped out, so what are you chasing?" She faltered a little on the last note, glancing towards the door, while her bandmates looked at her curiously.

Wally spoke first. "What is it, beautiful?"

"Th-the others are outside listening to us," she replied.

On the other side of the door, the four were panicking. "What do we do, what do we do?!" Zatanna gasped, panicked.

The door swung open, revealing an annoyed Roy. "You interrupted our practice," he hissed. Conner's blue eyes met M'gann's amber ones, and her cheeks flushed light pink.

"Y-your singing is good," a guilty Zatanna stuttered to M'gann, causing her to blush harder.

Artemis ignored her flustered teammates, instead grinning at the band. "So, what's your band name?"

Dick grinned, showing his dazzlingly white teeth. "The Asterous...somethings..."

Roy groaned and Artemis facepalmed. "Di-ick..."

"What?"

Everyone laughed.

**So, if you want me to make this a multi-chapter story about M'gann, Roy, Dick and Wally, not just about the band, but also about brothers/sister moments between all four of them, just say so in your review, and if you can, give me a band name, please! I'm gonna call them Rainbow Sushi or the Asterous Somethings if you don't review! Nah, just kidding with ya. :) But Asterous Somethings actually sounds okay...**

**EDIT: So, a few of you wanted me to continue, and so I did! The story name is called M'gann and the Boys, and Chapter 2 is up. Check it out, because in my opinion, chapter 2 of that is better than this. **


	8. Rabid Squirrels

**Hi guys! Um, I don't really have anything to say... You know what? Never mind. Just read the story.**

Dick: 13

Wally: 16

Roy: um, 18

It all started on one very special Christmas Eve. This year, the Justice League was coming over to Wayne Manor for their Christmas party, and Bruce had allowed Dick to invite Wally and Roy over for a Christmas sleepover (Wally's parents were away and Roy lived alone). The Justice League was having a civilized, refined party (it was amazing, Dick had never seen the adult superheroes party in a civilized manner) with a lot of laughing and talking and only a small amount of wine. Dick, Roy and Wally were in Dick's room, quietly talking and eating, and everything was going fine until...

"Hey guys, wanna play truth or dare?" Wally giggled, swaying to the Christmas carols booming from downstairs.

Dick and Roy stared at Wally. He seemed kind of tipsy, and they couldn't figure out why, until...

Roy sniffed the cup that Wally had been drinking from continuously, and recoiled with a look of suspicion. "Wally, what is this?"

Wally giggled, a squeaky, high-pitched sound that made Dick wince. "It's poppp. I gots it from da cabinet downstairsss. Want meeeee to gets you some, toooo?"

Roy groaned and Dick facepalmed. "Wally...the cabinet downstairs is where Bruce's stash of beer cans is. Don't tell me that you were stupid enough to think it was pop..."

Wally pouted childishly. "I knows it'ss poppp."

Dick sighed. "Well, as long as Uncle Barry doesn't see you with it. So..." a devious look grew on his face, "How about that game of truth or dare?"

Roy stared at the youngest boy. Oh no. Surely Dick couldn't be so cruel...

Dick inched closer to Roy and whispered, "Turn on the hidden camera in your hat." Roy stared. How in the world did he find out about that?

Dick rolled his eyes. "I'm the protégé of Batman, dude. And how else did you think I found out about your strange secret that one day in August?" He turned to his iPhone, video camera, spare video camera, and extra spare video camera.

Roy glared at his friend's back. _So that's how he found out about my obsession with Hello Kitty... _

Dick grinned at Wally and put his recording devices on the drawer behind him. "So, Wally, we're going to play a special version of the game, just for you. I'll ask you "Truth or dare?" and then Roy will ask you. That way, it's fair. Okay, Wally?"

Roy gaped. Surely Wally wasn't drunk enough to fall for that silly-

"Okey-dokey!" Wally beamed.

"Alright Wally, truth or dare?"

"Umm...truthhh!"

"Were you the one that snapped Artemis's bow in half last week?"

"Yep!" ""

Roy chuckled. Wait till Arty saw this!

"Truth or dare?"

"Truuth!"

"Did you put salt in Diana's orange juice and paint Hal's room yellow?"

"Yepsies!"

Dick snickered. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Alright, who do you like-

"Wait no, dare!"

Dick bit his lip. "Um, okay. I dare you to act like a rabbit-no, a squirrel!"

Wally looked at his best friends in horror. "I'm a rabid squirrel?"

Dick shook his head. "No, I said 'act like a squirrel', not 'you are a rabid squirrel'! You are _not _a rabid squirrel!"

*_breakline*_

Bruce waltzed with Diana under the moonlight, along with the other Leaguers. Edging closer to the mistletoe on his left, he couldn't help but notice how fairytale-like this night seemed. Glancing at the mistletoe, he spun Diana around, admiring how the firelight shone on her long, ruby red gown. Aha! They were right under the mistletoe. Diana blushed a pretty pink, and...

Suddenly a noise came from the left, disturbing the perfect scene. _Whoosh_! Someone-_was that Wally?-_ rushed into the ballroom, screaming.

Wally glanced around, and there was silence for a while as the superheroes stared at him. Then he opened his mouth and...

"I'M A RABID SQUIRREL!"

He sped out of the room, yelling about rabid squirrels. There was confused muttering, but everyone went back to their dancing.

Bruce frowned. What was that all about? Oh well. He gazed into Diana's eyes. He had other matters to attend to at the moment.

**Finally updated! By the way, check out my story M'gann and the Boys. It's basically like this one, except for the addition of M'gann, and the fact that Roy, Dick, Wally and M'gann are in a band. You don't have to if you don't want to, but...you know... *coughs awkwardly* ANYWAYS! Please keep voting for the shippings! Um...bye, I guess! **


	9. On My Own

**I haven't updated in like, forever, compared to my previous updates :p So here's a chapter! The beginning is a day after the previous chapter, but the rest is totally different. This is also for ArkieR, who requested when Roy and Wally first hear Dick sing. Also, I am **_**so **_**sorry to Chalant and Spitfire shippers, but Birdflash...it just works with the plot so well...so I'll just use Birdflash for this chapter. Just this one...Please? *Puppy dog eyes* Anyways, I know Dick was like, 13 in the last chapter, but let's just pretend that Spitfire happened at the beginning. M'kay? Also, this starts off with a bit of humor, but it ends up with some severe angst and feels. I don't own anything.**

Wally was walking in the Watchtower, humming and waving to the superheroes, when he heard giggling coming from the room he just passed. No, not giggling. Cackling...very_ familiar _cackling. He sped backwards and knocked on the door. "Robin?"

He heard frantic whispering, and Roy opened the door, smiling nervously and spreading his arms out, blocking what was inside. "H-hey, Walls! Wall-man, hehe, heh, um..."

"What're you guys doing?" Wally asked suspiciously, trying to catch a glimpse over Roy's arm.

"Nothin-

"We're watching a video of you while you were inebriated," Dick calmly replied, waving a camera at Wally.

"WHAT?" Wally screeched, causing curious looks from several passers-by.

"Yeah...anyways, speaking of that, you wanna play truth or dare?"

"Sure...wait a second, what d'you mean, speaking of th- oh. OH. You played truth or dare with me while I was...ah, shoot." Wally buried his face in his hands. "Did you ashk me abouth Diana, 'n Hal, 'n Arthemith?"

"We _did _ask you about Diana, Hal and Artemis." Dick grinned. "Now how bout we play that game of truth or dare?" Wally was about to speed away, but Dick waved the camera in his face. "No no no, dearest Wallace! Wouldn't want Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Artemis chasing after you, hmm? Don't bother killing the camera, it's in every electronic device I own."

Wally felt like punching Dick several times.

"Me first!" Roy announced, eyes filled with mirth and cunning. "Wally, truth or dare?"

"Erm..." Wally did _not_ want to pick truth. He _knew_ that Dick and Roy would find some way to record it. "Dare."

"I dare you...to say three cheesy pickup lines to everyone you see with blue eyes."

Wally shrugged. "Fine." He turned to Dick. "Hey...your eyes are like the Atlantic ocean...and I'm lost at sea." Dick's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Can I take your picture? I want Santa to know exactly what I want for Christmas."

Roy smiled. His plan was working perfectly. He knew how Dick felt...

"I sent an angel to look over you at night. The angel came back and told me..." Wally smiled. "Angels don't watch other angels." Dick gazed into his best friend's green eyes, his heart skipping a beat.

Then, Wally smirked and the moment was over. "That one was awesome! I should totally tell that to Artemis. Too bad she don't have blue eyes..." Roy and Dick's smiles faded, and Roy sighed. It was too good to be true anyways. "Kay, Wally, it's your turn." Dick's voice was tinged with sadness and frustration.

Wally smiled evilly. "Dick. Truth..._or dare_? Bet you're too chicken to pick dare..."

"Dare, of course," the youngest retorted, recovering from the previous moment and rising to the challenge.

"I dare you to sing a song...and try to make us cry. Did you know we've never heard you sing before?"

"Fine. How about On My Own from Les Miserables?" He figured it would work. Besides, the musical's name had the word _miserable _in it.

"Okay...but you can't change the "he's" to "she's"." Wally winked flirtatiously, making Dick blush._ Why does Wally have to... _Fine." He looked at Roy, who nodded encouragingly, took a deep breath and began to sing.

"On my own, pretending he's beside me. All alone, I walk with him till morning. Without him, I feel his arms around me, and when I lose my way I close my eyes..." Dick felt a growing sense of dread, and his heart started to ache. These lyrics... "...And he has found me."

"In the rain, the pavement shines like silver. All the lights are misty in the river. In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight, and all I see is him and me, forever and forever." Earlier this year, Wally and Dick were playing outside, when it suddenly started to pour. Wally had pulled Dick under a bridge, laughing, and with cheeks rosy red, the two boys had just sat under the bridge, enjoying the silence as the rain slowed and rainbows appeared, just adding more magic to this perfect moment in time. It was nighttime as Wally and Dick walked down the path, and the stars twinkled softly above the trees as the crickets chirped. Wally had grinned happily at Dick, and Dick had smiled softly back, eyes shining with joy and peacefulness. That day had been one of the best memories so far.

Dick was brought back down to earth rather harshly, and he blinked several times, the gladness fading from his eyes as he began. "And I know, it's only in my mind. That I'm talking to myself, and not to him." He cast a sorrowful look at Wally, who was watching with Roy in amazement. "And although, I know that he is blind...still I say, there's a way for us." Wally was always so oblivious, and Dick was so afraid of rejection...and when Artemis came, it destroyed his already slim chances. Every time he saw Artemis and Wally together, jealousy would bubble up in his stomach, making him want to puke.

"I love him, but every day I'm learning. All my life, I've only been pretending. Without me, his world will go on turning. A world that's full of happiness that I have never known..." He smiled, a regretful but gentle smile. He had to move on. Move on and leave Wally to his blissful, delightful world and future with Artemis. He wished every day that he was closer...but that spot in Wally's heart was occupied. And he knew, he _knew _he would never be more than a friend, but he just couldn't accept it.

"I love him...but only on my own."

**Well, this chapter was kinda awkward and rushed. It started out all cheerful and normal and funny...and then it took a sharp turn into deep sadness and...did I write that serious angst? Um...well, please review!**

**Sincerely,**

**RiverFawn**


	10. This is the Chapter Title

**I'm sorry for that depressing, awkward last chapter. But I was in a bad mood...*pouts***

**Anyways, this chapter is a crossover between this story, TSToTTH, and my other story, Reversed Bats and Bird, where the ages of the Batkids are reversed. So, Dick has, what, six older siblings now? Terry, Dami, Cass, Steph, Tim, and Jay (yay for nicknames). And all of them are a **_**teensy **_**bit overprotective...**

**Richard Grayson, A.K.A. Robin: 13. **

**Jason Todd, A.K.A. Red Hood: 16.**

**Stephanie Brown, A.K.A. Batgirl: 18. **

**Timothy Drake, A.K.A. Red Bat: 18. **

**Damian Wayne, A.K.A. Grey Bat: 18. **

**Cassandra Cain, A.K.A. Blackbat: 20. **

**Terrence McGinnis, A.K.A. Blackwing: 22.**

**Wally West, A.K.A. Kid Flash: 16**

**Roy Harper, A.K.A. Red Arrow: 18**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, meow~**

Dick was dreaming. He was dreaming that he was a robin, flying gracefully in the sky, listening to the soothing, mild calls of his fellow birds. He beat his powerful wings several times, gliding smoothly through the air and feeling the silky, downy tips of his feathers flutter in the placid winds. Basking in the warm sun, he turned to the robin beside him, who was chirping softly. "Do you think- looks so happy-don't disturb-

Wait, what? _What?_

Dick opened his sapphire eyes, blinking them blearily before they focused on two figures. One was fiddling with his communicator, and the other with his drawer.

"Terry! You woke him up with your insanely loud voice!"

"Well, Jason, I was trying to get _you _to quiet down!"

"Good morning, Dickie! Want some grilled salmon for breakfast?"

"Jason! Obviously Dick wants crab sushi, complete with clam chowder~"

That was the first clue that something was amiss.

Dick stared at his crazy older brothers. "Three things. One, who in their right mind would have grilled salmon, crab sushi or clam chowder for breakfast? Two, I'm allergic to seafood. And three, _get out of my room._" Terry pouted, put Dick's communicator on his drawer, and tugged Jason out.

The second clue was during breakfast, when Stephanie walked into the kitchen. "Hey! Wanna watch _The Conjuring_ with Roy, Wally, Tim and your favourite big sister?"

Dick dropped his omelet, surprised. "You and Tim _hate _that movie...you guys also hate Roy and Wally."

"Do we? Huh." Stephanie made no sign of leaving.

Dick rolled his eyes, dropped his plate in the sink and left.

The third and final clue was when Damian and Cass were walking past his room, whispering and glancing at him. That wasn't the suspicious behaviour. No, the suspicious part was...

When Damian smiled.

Dick almost screamed. Damian smiling? Come to think of it...his other sibs had been acting pretty weird, too. He sat on his bed, pulled out a notebook and pencil and flipped to an unused page.

_First clue: Terry and Jason offering breakfast: nice._

Dick frowned, added "deathly" before "breakfast" and crossed out "_nice_", replacing it with "dangerous".

_Second clue: Stephanie offering to see movie she hates with people she hates: suspicious, but kind. _

Was it his birthday? No, that was last month...did something bad or unusual happen? No...

He added "possibly trying to keep me busy."

_Third clue: Damian smiling with no malicious intent: one of the scariest things I have ever freaking seen, second only to Joker._

First clue plus second clue plus third clue, equal to attempted poisoning plus distraction plus scary Damian, equals trained batsiblings trying to kill him.

Dick sat back contentedly, pleased that he had solved the mystery. _I_ _should tell Jason...too bad he's trying to kill me...wait, WHAT?_

Dick promptly fainted onto his bed.

**This chapter was strange and confusing...and actually more of a Reverse Bats and Bird chapter...but there'll be enough of Wally and Roy in the next chapter! Seeya within the time range of one hour to one week for the second and final part of...My Batsiblings Are Trying To Kill Me!**


	11. Part Two!

**As promised, here is part 2 of, well, whatever I called that story. My Batsibs Are Trying To Kill Me, I think. The ages and stuff from last chapter still apply, as well as my disclaimer that I own nothing.**

**Thank you for your positive reviews!**

"And that's why I think they're trying to kill me," Dick finished. He was explaining his predicament to Wally and Roy, both of whom had stayed silent for the whole three-way phone call.

There was more silence as Dick waited for a reply. Then...

Wally and Roy burst into hysterical laughter. "You, you think that they're, ha, trying to kill you? Oh, this is funnier than when Roy told me someone liked him!"

Dick could feel Roy's glare through the phone.

"And you're allergic to seafood? We didn't even know!"

Dick rolled his eyes. "You guys are no use. Bye." He hung up and turned around...

Only to be met by his six crazy siblings.

"Gotcha, Dickie! There's no use running from us now~" Stephanie chirped.

"Perfect! You got the stuff?" Oh no! They were going to torture him with weapons!

"Yep! I've got The Kittenator." The Kittenator? What kind of weapon name was that?

But he didn't have time to think about that, as a giant laser beam-like thing was being pointed at him.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Wally and Roy stood in the doorway. "You _are_ trying to kill him!"

The six Bats gave each other bewildered looks. "Why in the world would we try to kill him?"

"Well, first, you tried to give me breakfast that I was allergic to, and then, you tried to distract me with a movie, and then, Damian smiled, and finally, you're POINTING A GIANT WEAPON AT ME!"

To the trio's surprise, the Bats burst into laughter. Tim calmed down enough to explain. "Well, first of all, we gave you seafood because in your confusion at why your sibs would poison you, you wouldn't notice the noises in the background of Damian and Stephanie fighting. We don't want your young ears to hear...certain words. Second, we got Steph to distract you with your favourite movie, so you wouldn't hear us bringing the Kittenator upstairs. Third, Damian smiled because he loves cats. And finally, the Kittenator isn't a giant weapon. It turns people into cats, silly. We wanted to test it on you. Well, actually, Selina did. She told us to send her a picture."

Nobody missed the devious smirk on Jason's face as he lunged at the Kittenator.

"YEAH!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

_One hour later..._

Bruce walked into Dick's room casually. "Kids! Dinnertime-what in the world?!"

In Dick's room were three cats with ginger fur, one with golden fur, and five with black fur. One black cat with blue eyes was trying to maul a cat that looked just like him, but with a smaller build. The golden cat and the biggest black cat were trying to pull them away from each other. A slender black cat (probably of oriental origin) was licking her paw, ignoring the commotion. And two ginger cats sat in a group, conversing in hushed meows with something.

At a closer look, it was a black kitten with adorable blue eyes, who Bruce presumed was Dick. He was mewling cutely, and was observing a strange weapon-like thing. Another ginger cat suddenly jumped a metre into the air and landed on the weapon, and Bruce could have sworn he saw a flash of mischief in its eyes. It was then he recognized the cat as Jason, and he knew immediately what his second youngest was going to do. "Wait, Jason!"It was too late. The cat ignored him and placed a paw on the button.

There was a bright flash, and after a few confused moments, Bruce realized he could understand what the other cats were saying. He also realized that he was small (bigger than the other cats, but still smaller than usual) and furry.

"Way to go, Jason!" Dick mewed. "Now we'll have to wait for Alfred to turn us back!"

Jason smirked. "It's only gonna be about ten minutes till he finds us."

Tim hissed. "Bruce! The demon scratched me!" Damian just went on licking his wound.

Bruce sighed. This was going to be the longest ten minutes of his life.

**I'm almost done your requests, Kitte-wolf and a fanfictioner! They'll be up in one hour to three days. Bye!**


	12. Harriet Potter

**So, first of all, I wanna thank a-fanfictioner, BlueReader, creamtherabbit77, randomkitty101, ArkieR, GingerGeek, well, all of my reviewers! I love you guys! Lately, I've been kinda down in the dumps, and every review raises my spirits by 40 percent. Thank you!**

**And if you don't see me posting anything for a while, don't worry, I haven't abandoned my story, nor am I dead. I am simply busy with school and stuff. From now until July, ****I'll probably post on Thursday or Friday afternoons, or the weekend.**

**So, here's a-fanfictioner's request, combined with Kitte-wolf's. The result? Roy, Dick and Wally have the_ perfect _costumes for Halloween. They're going to be wizards from Harry Potter! So when they learn that they have to spend Halloween night patrolling Star City, they're pretty irked...until they get permission to patrol in their costumes!**

**By the way, let's just say Constantine Drakon and the other villians are alive and stuff when Roy is eighteen. Kay? Kay.**

**So, enjoy!**

Dick scowled. "But Bruce!" he whined. "We had the perfect costumes!"

His mentor glared back. "No buts about it. I need you three to be a distraction while GA, Flash and I investigate the crime."

Dick, Wally and Roy really did have the perfect costumes. The trio of vigilantes were going to dress up as the trio from Harry Potter. Wally was Ron because they were both loud ginger jokesters that were hungry a lot, Dick was Harry because of the black hair, the parent thing and because they were both pretty famous, and Roy was genderbent Hermione because he was somewhat of a mother hen.

"Well, can't you get some other protégés to patrol Star City?" Roy hissed at his mentor, who was standing beside Batman.

"For goodness' sake, Roy, you're eighteen and-

"Sorry boys, everyone's busy," the Flash responded with a nervous grin at Green Arrow, whose lecture had just been interrupted.

Dick sighed, Wally groaned disappointedly and Roy just Batglared at Green Arrow.

Batman gave in. "Fine, you can wear your wizard robe-like things on patrol. But you must wear them over your suits, and they must not be able to choke, trip, impale or otherwise harm you."

The boys perked up. "We will, Bruce," they chorused, their faces a picture of perfect, angelic innocence. Green Arrow sighed and rubbed his temples.

Four hours later, Dick stepped out of the washroom with a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead and wizard robes over his Robin costume, followed by Wally, who was also wearing wizard robes. That wasn't the problem.

The problem was that their robes were cut up to their knees, there was a belt above their hips and the bottom half of their robes were quite flowy. In short, their robes looked like dresses and the guys looked like girls.

Roy doubled over with laughter. "W-what happened to your robes?"

"Bruce and Alfred," Dick growled, waving his wand threateningly. And Roy probably would have stopped, if the wand hadn't looked so much like a drumstick (not the chicken). It was probably also as harmless as a drumstick. "Y-your wand! Haha, this is just too funny! Babyproofed wands and, and freaking SKIRTS! Who're you, Harriet Potter and Rhonda Weasley?"

A devious smirk grew on Dick's face. "Y'know...I think Bruce wanted to babyproof your costume, too...Wally?"

Roy gaped. "No. No no no. Wally, don't, or I'll-

But it was too late. In a flash, Wally had turned Herman Granger into Hermione Granger.

Roy scowled. "Darn it."

**How was it? I took a week to redo the end of this chapter...five times. And that is why this is so freaking late. Thank you for not killing me for not updating! :)**


	13. Awkward Moments

**Yeah! I finally had an idea!**

**I got these jokes from the internet (except for the limo thing). I don't own anything.**

**The Most Embarrassing/Funny Moments Ever**

The three boys sat around a table in Wayne Manor, eating fish and chips. Suddenly, Wally mumbled something.

"What?" Dick queried through a mouthful of tilapia.

"I was in the restaurant yesterday when I suddenly realized I really needed to fart. The music was really, really loud, so I timed my gas with the beat of the music. After a couple of songs, I started to feel better. I finished my extra-large spaghetti, and noticed that everybody was staring at me... Then I suddenly remembered that I was listening to my iPod." Wally blushed as Roy stared at him.

Dick snickered. "I was waiting for Alfred to pick me up from the movies. I scan the parking lot and saw this limo that looked exactly like ours, so I went in-the door was open-and there's a lady next to me, in a long dress of silk and diamonds. At first, I think she's Bruce's new girlfriend. But then I check the driver's seat and it's not Alfred. Turns out, it's an actor coming to see the premiere of her movie. She snarls at me to get out of her car, and calls her bodyguards, but when she recognizes me as Bruce Wayne's kid, she calls her bodyguards off and coos at me, wondering if I could just maybe get my daddy's number for her."

Wally snorts with laughter. "So I'm going to my classmate's house to work on a history project, right? I walk up to the front door, but I think I hear a noise, so I turn around while I knock, 'cause he doesn't have a doorbell. I then realize that I'm not knocking on the door, I'm knocking on my classmate's older sister's erm...chest. She shrieks, and her parents glare at me while my classmate laughs his head off."

Dick cackled. "Okay, I'm in science class, and this girl spills some yellow dye on my uniform. The teacher tells me to go to the empty history classroom to change. I take my clothes off, and I'm naked when a teacher and her class come into the classroom. To make matters worse, the yellow dye makes it look like I peed my pants." Wally howled with laughter and high-fived his best friend.

Roy sighed and gave in. "I was on a field trip a few months ago. We all go into a restaurant, and I'm the last one to order. My order took a long time, for some reason, and when I get back to the tables, everyone's gone. I look out the window and see a bus leaving, and realize that they must be leaving in that bus. I rush after it and yell at the bus to stop, but when it finally stops and I get on, I see a bunch of kindergarteners gawking at me. I hear laughing and turn around to find that my classmates were outside waiting for their bus, and that I was on the wrong bus." Dick and Wally cracked up.

It was silent for a second as the three boys pondered all the stuff they had just told each other.

Dick blushed. "Let's never speak of this again."

"Agreed," Roy affirmed.

Wally frowned. "Hey, wait. Aren't there cameras recording in here that are connected to the Watchtower?"

The other two processed this information.

"And isn't everyone at the Watchtower today to check the systems?" Roy realized. Including Ollie... "Oh shi-

**Aaand thank you very much, Roy, but I'll take it from here! So, sorry for taking so long, and if you like this awkward moment stuff, check out the second chapter of my **_**Nightwing Awesomeness **_**story, where Dick reveals his most awkward moments! And please review! Not that you have to do any of this stuff, though...**

**I'll continue the Harriet Potter thing sometime in the future *yawns lazily*...**

**Bye!**


	14. River, Willa and Rosie

**Important! Please do not skip. So, there's a poll on my profile that allows you to vote for which story you want me to update the most. It's awesome because it allows you to get more chapters for your favourite stories, and allows me to not waste my time updating stories nobody likes. So, please vote. Thank you!**

**Chapter name: River, Willa and Rosie**

**Genre: As always, humour :)**

**Again, this is a crossover with Reverse Bats and Bird, so Dick is the youngest of the Batkids. **

**Ages: Dick: 13, Wally: 16, Roy: 18, Jason: 16, Stephanie: 18, Tim: 18, Damian: 18, Cassandra: 20, Terry: 22**

"Here are the descriptions of Zachary Tom's last six victims," Batman growled, tossing them onto the table.

His eldest, Terry, grasped the reports and frowned as he rifled through them. "Cicily Bruskin, black hair and blue eyes, sixteen. Sophey Harkess, red hair and green eyes, seventeen. Marcela Clyne, black hair and blue eyes, twelve. Karita Alda, red hair and green eyes, sixteen. Sherill Yau, black hair and blue eyes, fourteen. Crissy Hobbs, red hair and green eyes, eighteen. Black hair, blue eyes, red hair, green eyes, all between twelve and eighteen, all female."

Batman nodded. "Exactly. So, I need Roy, Wally and Dick to dress up as girls and lure Tom into a trap."

"What? Why us?" Dick squeaked out.

"You three are the only ones in the age limit besides Tim, Stephanie, Jason and Damian. Stephanie has blonde hair, Jason's too muscly, Tim's hacking skills are needed and-

"I would eviscerate you if you were to force me into femininity," Damian finished, crossing his arms.

"But big bro!" Dick whimpered pleadingly. The trio gave Damian puppy eyes (actually, Roy just glared).

Jason cackled. "Too late! Here we go!" There was a bright flash of light, and then standing there were three genderbent versions of Dick, Roy and Wally, dressed in boy clothes.

"Jay! Change us back!" Dick cried in an unbelievably feminine voice.

"Jason!" Roy hissed tomboyishly.

"Nope!" Stephanie exclaimed, shoving dresses in their faces and lightly pushing them towards the bathroom.

Five minutes later, the feminized trio emerged from the bathrooms.

Dick had silky long waves of black hair and was dressed in a silky blue gown, prompting oohs and aahs from her siblings.

Wally had a pixie cut and a frilly scarlet dress that elicited howls of laughter from certain Batkids.

Roy had a long russet braid and a slim emerald dress, receiving a whistle from Jason.

"Why Roy, you look amazing," Jason smirked.

Roy flushed and slapped him.

"Dickie, you look beautiful!" Stephanie squealed.

Dick blushed and placed a slender hand on her face.

"Hey, don't I get any compliments?" Wally protested indignantly.

"Um, Wally, you look, uh...different?" Tim offered.

Wally humphed. "No duh, Sherlock."

"Alright," the Bat interrupted, "That's enough. Let's go."

Roy sighed. "I hate this."

"Well, don't we all," Wally muttered, straightening her necklace.

Half an hour later...

A lovely young girl with sat on the edge of a fountain. "Oh, too bad my older brother isn't picking us up. We were all dressed up for the dance, too!"

The man in the shadows snickered. "Perfect. Ain't she a pretty little thing, too."

A tall, beautiful young woman with a long braid nodded. "Yes, River, I had so hoped to see Carey Golzio again. But...I guess we'll just have to go home through the alleys."

The man whistled. "Oh, she's gorgeous. I'll keep her for my own."

"But Rosie, you'll get your pretty green dress dirty!" exclaimed a rather ugly girl with short red hair.

The killer shook his head. "That one's like an ugly duckling among those lovely swans. I'll kill her anyways. Wouldn't want her blabbing to her mother."

"Oh, Willa, " Rosie shook her head. "Mother will ground us for life if we're not home by dinner." She got up and walked into the alley, her sisters close behind.

"Got you now, pretty girl!" Zachary Tom leaped out of the shadows and pinned Rosie to the wall, when suddenly, something pinned him down. The dazed killer looked up to see Red Hood leering down at him. "That's my pretty lady, Zach."

There was a bright flash in the alley and then, where the three girls were, were three boys wearing the girls' dresses. The tallest boy walked up to Red Hood and smacked him on the helmet.

Red Hood just chuckled. "Easy, _Rosie_."

The last thing he heard before Zach blacked out was, "you looked hot in that dress".


End file.
